


What's Mine Is Yours

by toomanycups



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blowjobs, College, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, NSFW, at least some, don't look at me, gender neutral reader, younger ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycups/pseuds/toomanycups
Summary: Ford and the reader are studying for their mid terms when the reader accidentally admits their feelings for Ford. College Ford. Gender Ambiguous Reader. Blowjobs eyyyyyyy. Copied from my old inactive writing blog and tidied up a bit.





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> AnOTHER STORY taken from my old writing blog on tumblr aND MY FIRST SMUT FIC POSTING ON HERE IM EMBARRASSED BUT UH HERE IT IS IF U KNOW ME IRL DON'T LOOK ME IN THE EYE EVER AGAIN

Looking through his notes, scribbling as much as he could down onto paper to finish his mid-term study packets, Ford was hard at work trying to cram everything into his expansive brain. After all, mid-terms were almost two weeks away and in Ford-time these packets were due yesterday. You on the other hand were on the floor picking the carpet with your pencil. Your packets had been started, but at max you can only study about 2 hours before you need a break. It’s been 7 hours since you first sat down on that floor and you haven’t gotten up since. You don’t want to even attempt to try for fear of disturbing your legs that have already fallen asleep.

You looked up at your study-buddy who was deep in focus at his desk. His hair was slightly disheveled and the white button-up he was sporting was unbuttoned a bit. As he bit his bottom lip in thought, you couldn’t help but avert your eyes. It would be a lie if you said you weren’t interested in your classmate. No one spoke to him much, intimidated by his intelligence– and possibly his extra fingers (people were so cruel sometimes)– so when you approached him asking for help in math he was a little surprised, but eager to help. It was only then after the third or fourth study session you realized you had made a horrible mistake. You found his smarts sexy and his awkward conversation skills charming. He was a cutie with poofy hair, a broad chest, and great taste in sweater vests. If only you could be the one biting his lip instead of himself. The one running your hands through that gorgeous brown hair. The one straddling him and grinding down your hips into his for some release while he threw his head back in pleasure.

You were getting light-headed thinking about it and decided now was the best time to get up. Turning to Ford you gulped audibly, trying to soothe your dry throat so your voice wouldn’t come out sounding like a frog.

“H-Hey, Ford?” His focused face immediately relaxed upon hearing your voice. Looking down at you on the floor, he gave you a tired grin. “What can I do ya for, study partner?”

_Nothing, you can do me for nothing._

“Uhm, I was wondering if it’d be alright if I grabbed some water?” Your eyes looked off to the side, a tiny smile growing on your face. Ford nodded and turned back to his work, “Sure! I told you: what’s mine is yours. Make yourself at home. As long as you don’t touch McGucket’s possessions you can have anything you want.”

“ThencanIhaveyou?”

The words flew from your mouth like a cannon, immediately causing you to smack your hands over your mouth. You couldn’t get up fast enough to escape to his fridge, forgetting you had been sitting on your legs for 7 hours. The floor got a nice introduction with your face with you totally eating it and all. Ford hastily got up from his chair and ran over to you, attempting to peel you off the floor.

“Whoa, are you alright? Thank goodness you aren’t a physics major or this would be really embarrassing,” he lightheartedly laughed as he helped you stand, but it came out more nervous than anything else. Fixing your hair you groaned, “You’re a doooork.” He laughed a little harder. Looking at him he was blushing and looking everywhere, but at you. And why was the air all tense all of a sudden? Oh right, because you vomited words and of course he happened to catch them. You tried to assume it was anything else though. Maybe your pants were hugging your fine-ass booty in the best way? Or it was his dream to help you up off the floor in some manner?

“Were you, uh, just wondering, were you joking earlier? About the, ah, you know… Having me thing?”

_Nope, he definitely heard you. Shit. Okay, listen, Ford. I know we’re study partners and you’re WAY out of my league, but I’ve been wanting to jump your bones for a while now. You wouldn’t even have to take me out to dinner before hand. We can cook up some ramen– I make some GROOVY ramen noodles, lemme tell you– share a few laughs, and then you can carry me over to your small dorm mattress and have your way with me? For like? A while? I mean, I don’t know how much you get laid because we don’t talk about that stuff, but honestly I’m down with it. I’m ready to disco. I’m ready to boogie between the sheets. Anytime, any–_

“Y-Yeah,” you managed to say, your voice cracking a bit. You began to fidget when you realized his arm was still on your shoulder from helping you up. “I mean, you really weren’t supposed to hear that, I don’t know what came over me, but–”

“Do you, uh… Want to sit on my bed?” His face was glowing red at this point. You glanced back and forth between him and the bed.

“Sit? Sit on… your bed?”

He nodded.

“R-Right now?”

He nodded more, “If you want that is, yes.”

You started nodding with him at this point. It was getting a bit ridiculous, but you soon found yourself sitting next to him on his bed. He was obviously nervous with the way he was picking at his fingers and staring down at his lap. Your guess was he didn’t get confessions like yours often.

“I-I… I’ve liked you for a while,” he glanced over at you to check your reaction. Your face lit up with the biggest smile as you reached over to grab his hand, stopping his obsessive picking at his fingers. You couldn’t believe it. “You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear, Ford.” His face perked up to fully face you now, his fingers entangling in yours. You could hear his breathing had became quicker and more shallow, the goofiest grin on his face.

“W-Wow.”

You laughed, “Is that all you have to say?” He shook his head quickly, afraid he offended you.

“No, no! Uhm. Sorry. For someone like me who is getting ready to graduate with his 12th PhD, I’m not really experienced with–” He stopped himself and rolled his eyes over to the door, probably checking to see if it was locked, and then rolling them back over to you. His eyebrows raised up slightly, a sincere, wounded look in his eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

You reached your hand over to touch his cheek. Looking at you in awe over the most smallest of gestures he gulped. You started to lean forward till both of your lips were barely touching. You could feel his breath on your face as you shut your eyes and tilted your head slightly. “You can do anything you want to me, Ford. What’s mine is yours, remember?” You whispered onto his lips and he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. His lips met yours.

At first it was gentle, like he was testing the waters. You saw his hands were hesitant, like they wanted to touch you, but he was unsure if he could or should. You pulled away from him for a moment to kiss his neck, tiny moans escaping his mouth at the contact. Your hands ran up his thighs and you could of sworn you heard a ‘Oh god’. You licked up the edge of his ear, nibbling on it slightly before pausing to breathe.

“Touch me, Stanford.” Next thing you knew you were underneath him, your head on his pillow and his amazing hands running up your sides. You caught a glimpse of his face (red, eyes glazed over, and mouth agape with arousal) before he began to lick and suck at your neck, his fingers starting to run underneath your shirt. You ran your hands cross his shoulders, grabbing at the back of his shirt so he’d get the message that you wanted it off. Surprisingly, he caught on.

He was biting his lower lip again as he removed the article of clothing. Not giving you any time to look him over, he started hungrily kissing you again. You decided to run your tongue along his lips to taste him and he was taken back a moment, a bit unsure at first of what you wanted, but caught on and opened his mouth to yours. As your tongue met his, he started to moan. It was surprising, but still sexy as hell that Ford was a noisy lover. Every little noise he made turned you on even more. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled his hips to yours, relieving yourself a bit as you grinded up into him. He enthusiastically responded by grabbing your hips and grinding you into the mattress. A small gasp left your mouth and Ford, wanting to hear more of that, began grinding into you over and over again his mouth on your neck.

“Dear lord, you have no idea what you do to me, love.”

First, the ‘love’ thing was adorable. Second, you wanted to have an idea of what you did to him. Sure you felt his raging boner against you as he relentless dry humped you into his mattress, but your mouth began to water at the thought of actually seeing it.

“Let me see you, baby.” He looked down at you, raising an eyebrow. You didn’t even notice earlier how askew his glasses were on his face or how fluffy his hair had gotten.

“M-My shirt is already off. What more would you like to see?”

You licked your lips, sending a jolt of arousal through the attentive brunette. He couldn't contain his eagerness and a tiny moan escaped his throat. Just the fact that something so small could get him to moan you wondered what would it be like if you did something a little more… intimate.

“How about that thing you’ve been rubbing against me this entire time?”

If it was at all possible for his face to get even redder you’re sure it would. Ford was gasping trying to find words as you slowly managed to position him underneath you.

“Y-Y-You don’t, uh, have to I mean, I was only doing that because I t-thought you liked it!” His hands were covering his face as you started to unbutton his pants. Stopping, you reached up and pried his hands away from his face. You were concerned.

“So, you… didn’t like it?”

Ford rolled his eyes as he tried holding back a nervous grin, “Okay, well, no. I loved it, but–”

“Then let me do this for you, Stanford.” You pecked a kiss onto his nose and shifted back down his body.

Slowly, you began to unzip his pants, his bulge already pushing his boxer-briefs through the new opening in his pants.

Rocket ship pattern.

Cute.

You continued to pull his pants down till Ford could just kick them off. You stared down at him and licked your lips once again, your throat definitely not as dry as it was earlier when you were on the floor. You didn’t get to actually look at him before, but now that he’s almost naked in front of you you couldn’t help but take the opportunity. He doesn’t have much muscle, but his pecks are definitely toned and so were his arms. Probably from carrying around so many books a day. His hands were now resting next to his head on his pillow, his eyes glued to you and his mouth slightly open. You didn’t know how he would go from cute nerd to model in like 10 minutes, but he did it.

You saw him gulp again, and something about seeing his throat move with it reminded you that that was what you wanted to do to his cock and you were on him again. Your hands began to rub him through his underwear, Ford rewarding you with some sweet, sweet moans.

“P-Please, I, Oh god, I need it.” His body started to shake and his hips rose to grind his bulge against your hand. Not wasting anymore time you tore his boxer-briefs down his legs and threw them on the floor with the rest of his clothes. His cock was thick, not necessarily long, but perfect anyway. Testing it, you reached out and lightly started to run your fingers across it.

“A-Ah, yes!” Ford’s head was thrown back and you couldn’t help but giggle. If he was moaning like that when all you were doing was lightly touching his dick, how was he going to handle the next part? He looked down at you, panting hard.

“What’s, What’s so funny?” You smiled sweetly at him before bending over and taking his entire dick into your mouth. Ford let out the loudest gasp you ever heard as his fingers curled into his sheets.

“Holy shi–” He didn’t even get time to finish his sentence when you started to pull your head back just to take him all again. You positioned your hand at the base of his cock, twisting it up as your mouth came down on his length. After a couple pumps, Fords hips started to meet your mouth as it came down on him. Usually you would teasingly scold the person and hold their hips down, but this time you let him. To give your jaw a little break, you popped your lips off his head and began stoking him at a nice rhythm, his cock lubed up from your saliva. Ford was a mess of moans, his lower lip being bit hard to avoid being even louder than he already was, one hand clutching his pillow as the other was holding on to the sheets.

“Oh, Ford, you have no idea how sexy you look right now.” He opened one of his eyes to look down at you, his pupils blown out with lust. “Your thick cock felt so good in my mouth, I wonder how good it would feel if you were to fuck me with it,” You whispered up at him, eyes half lidded.

Ford threw his head back again, letting go of his lower lip to release a low groan. “D-Don’t say things like that, You’ll,” Ford sighed and placed his arm over his face covering his eyes, “You’ll m-make me cum.” You giggled, giving his length a good, long lick causing him to groan once more.

“Then I guess I shouldn’t talk anymore, right?”

“Well, I don’t mean that, but I– JeSUS CHRIST!”

You took his entire dick into your mouth, pushing him into your throat as you sucked. Your tongue lay flat on the bottom of his length, stimulating him even more than you already were. You felt his fingers in your hair and heard a small apology before he began to move his hips again, sending him deeper into your throat.

“A,Ahhh, I won’t be able to h-hold on much longer, love. Where– Oh my god– Where do you want me?” You pulled off of him for a moment to look him in the eyes, your hand still jacking him off.

“I want you to cum down my throat, Stanford.” His horny whine was cut off by a full-blown moan as your mouth started taking his cock, forcing it into the back of your throat. It wasn’t long before you heard Ford breathing hard and almost whimpering as he came into your mouth, holding your head still as he pumped all the cum he could into you. You moved your hand on his length and sucked a bit more, making sure he was done before swallowing, and popping off of him.

His lips were on yours not a second later. His breath was ragged as he kissed you, hands on either side of your face. He pulled away clearing his throat, probably out of embarrassment.

“Thank you, uh, Thank you for that. It was so much more than anything I could of asked for.”

You nudged him playfully, giving him a wink, “More than anything you could of asked for for now, right?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “W-Well, yeah, I mean, if you’ll have me again that is.” His laugh was nervous as he adjusted his glasses back onto his face. You shimmied onto his lap, surprising him as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I would have you every single day, every single MINUTE if I could,” you pecked him on the cheek. He smiled, holding you close to him. “So, it’s settled. How about some dinner then? I know this great place outside of campus.”

Your eyebrows rose as the wheels began to turn in your head. The fact you had actively skipped the casual dating step made you a little embarrassed. Burying your face into the warmth of his neck, you managed to giggle out, "I think I could make some time for that."

Ford couldn't help but to laugh along with you, wrapping his arms around your torso and laying down for a quick cuddle-session before dinner.


End file.
